The present invention relate to ground support equipment for aircraft fuel systems including for inspection and maintenance operations, fuel tank ventilation and supplied air respiratory protection.
More particularly the present invention relates to a self contained mobile trailer assembly with constructional characteristics which make it suitable for transportation and deployment in remote areas such as in military theatres of war and allow activities to be performed using the assembly station such as the repair of fuel tanks in aeroplanes when damaged by such events as bullet strikes and impact loading causing punctures in the tank. The assembly according to the invention is convenient to deploy and is particularly advantageous in remote areas.
The present invention also relates to a mobile trailer unit which is capable of loading onto transport vehicles such as road vehicles, aircraft and the like enabling trades persons to perform remote field activities and repairs with all equipment necessary to meet those objectives. The present invention is particularly advantageous where no industrial repair and/or maintenance facilities otherwise exist particularly in remote areas and battlefields and where aircraft are damaged by ground to air fire.